Twilight: After The Book
by simplypancakes
Summary: This is what happens after the book Twilight. Sorry, I suck at summaries.*UPDATED*
1. Introduction

I own nothing

Please review!

…

So you all basically know how the twilight books end right. Bella marries Edward and the have a kid named Renesmee. Bella gets turned into a vampire. Alice and Jasper are together. Rosalie and Emmett are together. And Jacob imprints on Renesmee and they end up together.

But what happens after the book ends.

I am going to tell you what happened after twilight.

All the lies and deceit will be reviled.

You will never think of twilight the same way again.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Nicky

I only own:

Nicky – A spawn of my Sheena muse

Normal POV

_Hello. My name is Nicky Cullen. My mom is Isabella Swan. But most people call her Bella. My mom told me that my dad is Edward Cullen. Yeah I know. Both my parents are Vampires. That must make me a vampire. But I'm not. I'm human. I don't know why my mom decided to keep me a human. Something about me "changing my life and not wanting to like forever" She said I would become a vampire if I still wanted when I 18. They wanted to make sure that I really wanted to be a vampire. Whatever._

_But yeah, I live alone with my mom In Forks, which is same town that my mom grew up in. She said that my dad left her once my little sister, Renesmee, died. She died about the same time I was conceived. So I never met my little sister and my dad was not even around for my moms' pregnancy. I say that's a bad father but what ever. I say we get on with the story, shall we._

Nicky woke up in her room. She looked around her room. Her room reflected her. Most of the stuff in her room was a bunch of different shades of blue but the walls were just plain white. She sat up in her bed and looked around. She spotted her fish tank in the corner, filled with her exotic fish. She stood up and walked toward the fish tank. She grabbed the fish food from the shelf and fed her fish.

She went into her bathroom and did her daily morning routine. She came out of the bathroom in her towel. Her hair wet from her shower. She walked over to her closet. She picked out her outfit for the day. It was a purple tank top with a gray plaid vest. She also picked a matching skirt.

"Mom" Nicky yelled even though she did not have to.

"Yes dear?" Her mother said and appeared right behind her. Nicky jumped.

"Don't do that mom. You know it still scares me."

"I'm sorry honey. What did you want?"

"Can you blow dry my hair?"

"Sure." Her mom disappeared for moment and came back with the blow dryer. "Sit down." Nicky sat down on the bed. Bella plugged in the blow dryer and started to dry Nicky's hair. "So Nicky. You know you have to start school tomorrow"

"Ugh. Don't remind me."

"I was that way too when it was my first day here."

"Do I have to mom? I mean you can home school me."

"No sweetie. You have to go to school. I went through this. Everyone has too. Its not going to be as bad as you think." Bella finished the last bit of Nicky's hair. "There. I finished."

"Thanks mom. By the way, can you drop me off at the school after I get dressed."

"Why?"

"They are opening the school for the freshmen. They want us to know what the school is like.'

"Sure honey. I will be waiting in the car." With that Bella disappeared. Nicky then put on her outfit. She also put on a gray beret and purple converse low tops. She made her way downstairs. She grabbed a cereal bar on the way out the house. She stepped into her mom's car and they made their way off to the school. They arrived shortly after and Nicky's mom stopped in front of the school.

"Bye mom" Nicky said to her mother but Bella wasn't paying attention, which was highly unlike her. Nicky look to see in the world had gotten her mothers attention. She noticed that Bella was staring at some guy dropping, what Nicky assumed to be his daughter, off. She looked back at her mom and it Bella had a look on her face that looked like she just fell in love. _"Like ewww. I don't need the mental image of some dude and my mom hooking up"_ Nicky thought and shuddered. She snapped her fingers in front of her moms face as the guy stepped into his car. _"Silver Volvo. Not bad for a dad"_ Nicky though. Her mom snapped out of it.

"I am so sorry hon." Bella said to her daughter

"Its okay mom. Just make sure you don't blank out while driving" Nicky joked and her mom smiled.

"Okay. Bye sweetheart" She said and drove off.


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Amber

I only own:

Nicky – A spawn of my Sheena muse  
Amber – A spawn of my Dasny muse

Review please!

…

Normal POV

_Hello. My name is Amber Cullen. My mom is Alice Cullen. My dad is Jasper Cullen. I don't really understand how he is my dad because I don't look ANYTHING like him. And I honestly think he hates me. But it's whatever._

_Both my parents are vampires and they want to change me into a vampire. I don't know about that yet. I'm human and I kind of like being human. . My said she would get dad to make me a vampire on my 18th birthday. I don't know why. I would rather my mom to do it but she insists that dad does it._

_But yeah, I live with my parents in Forks, Washington. It's a really rainy place. When I can I want to move to a place with a lot of sun and a lot of room to run around. I love to run. And play sports. Yes I am like super athletic. Anyway, we must be getting back to the story._

Amber ran and collapsed onto her bed. Soon after her a tan and white Siberian Husky came and jumped onto her bed. "I knew I could beat you caramel." Amber said to her puppy and stuck her tongue out. She had just come from running around with him outside.

She saw a picture on the floor and picked it up. It had fallen down from the ceiling. Amber likes to tape pictures onto her ceiling so when she is bored she can just lie in bed and look at the ceiling. "Ehh. I'll put it up later. I'm too lazy."

She looked around to see if anything else was out of place. Nothing that she could really see other than her bed had to be made again after jumping on it.

Amber's room had lavender walls. She had a computer in the corner across from her bed. In another corner there was a bunch of stuffed animals. Above them was a shelf filled with books. In the third and in the last corner there was her puppy's bed, food and water bowls, and toys. In between her bed and her computer there was her closet.

She also had her own bathroom. Not one of those half bathrooms but a full bathroom. Her bathroom had a full-length mirror in it.

Her phone went off so she walked over to its charger and looked at it. She had a new text from her mom.

It read: 'sweetie. you got to come down stairs cause we got to go to your school remember'.

Amber replied: 'k mom. B right der.'

Amber checked herself in her mirror in the bathroom. She was wearing a red and white striped short sleeved shirt and jean Capri's. She had red converses on her feet.

She picked up a small red bow that was on the sink and put it in the side of her hair. She had hair just like her mom but hers was longer. It was about halfway to her waist.

She heard the horn of the car and ran downstairs. On her way out she grabbed a strawberry pop tart. She jumped into the back seat of her car and her dad drove off with her mom in the passengers seat.

They arrived at school and Amber was just about to step out of the car when she heard Jasper say, "Don't trust anyone" and he glared at her.

"Umm okay?" She said and stepped out of the car. He sped off just as her mom said bye. "Well that was weird" she said to herself.


	4. Chapter 3: Meet Jasmine

I only own:

Nicky – A spawn of my Sheena muse  
Amber – A spawn of my Dasny muse  
Jasmine – My first and original muse

Review please!

…

Normal POV

_Hey you people. My name is Jasmine Black. My dad is the one and only Jacob Black. I love him with all my heart. And yes, I am a big daddy's girl. _

_As for my mom, I don't have one. I mean I do have on. Of course cause someone had to give birth to me. What I meant was I don't know who she is. Dad never told me but its ok. Its not like I want to know. I am fine with just my dad._

_Things have changed since when my dad was a kid. When he was a kid, the only way to become a werewolf is to be born with "something special". I don't exactly remember what. But things have changed. When you want to become a werewolf, you got to have at least on parent that is a werewolf and you got to go through this ritual thing. _

_As for were I live. I use to live in La Push, Washington but we moved to Forks cause I wanted to go to high school over there. I miss La Push though. And so does dad._

_Well anyway. I think we should get on with the story. I don't want to keep you waiting._

"Baby, take my hand. And hold on tight. Lets watch the stars fall down into the sky. I wanna stay up late, all through the night. As long as your right here by my side. Yeah I know, that we were meant to be together. And the time, you spend with me, ain't nothing better." Jasmine sang as she finished brushing her hair.

She finished putting food and water out for her puppy when her dad walked into the room. Her puppy's name is Lucas. He is a pure white Maltese puppy. Jasmine just got her when she moved.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hey daddy."

"Where are you planning on going?" He asked and tilted his head.

"I got to go to the school remember."

"Honey. I think you're lost. It's Sunday. You don't have school till tomorrow."

"No dad. I think you're lost. They are giving us a tour. Remember. They called us yesterday to remind us."

"Oh shit. I forget about that."

"Don't worry. I suggest you get ready because we got to leave soon if I want to be on time."

"Fine. I'll be right back." He said and left the room.

Jasmine shook her head as soon as he left. _"That man always forgets something."_ She thought and smiled. _"But I still love him."_

"Jas. I will be waiting in the car ok."

"Ok dad. I'll be right there." She looked in the mirror to make sure she looked ok.

She ran a hand through her hair. It was black with the purple highlights that she had begged her dad to get about 2 months ago. It ended up looking really good. Her hair was about shoulder length and was naturally black.

Her shirt was a black low cut shirt. It had the words 'daddy's girl' written in script. It was written in silver and it had glitter on the letters. She also had on low-rise jeans and flip-flops. She grabbed her purse and went into the car. A few minutes later her dad came and they were on their way.

Her dad dropped her off and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Be good, okay darling" He said

"Of course daddy" She said and smiled. She got out of the car and waved as he drove off. "This is going to be fun" She said to herself and smiled as she walked towards the school.


	5. Chapter 4: Packing?

I only own:

Nicky – A spawn of my Sheena muse  
Amber – A spawn of my Dasny muse  
Jasmine – My first and original muse

Review please!

…

Normal POV

**During the tour:**

"This is the heath room, where we will be teaching you about sexual intercourse and about safe sex in an effort to lower the teen pregnancy rate" The tour guide/teacher said as she led them into a room with posters of the human body all over the walls.

"Yeah right." Nicky and another girl responded at the same time as all the other students were a bit in shock that the teacher said that so bluntly. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm Nicky," she said as she introduced herself.

"And my name is Melody. But I would prefer you to call me Mel" She said as she smiled. "Guess what" Mel said and Nicky tilted her head slightly.

"What?"

"We're twinsies!" Mel said and pointed to their outfits. The both smiled and giggled at that comment. They continued following the tour guide, chatting and getting to know each other the entire way.

**After the tour:**

Amber was flirting with some guy in front of the school. _"Wow. He's really cute." _She said as she twirled a piece of her hair.

"So Amber?"

"So Josh?" She said and smiled

"Maybe we can chill at my place Friday. So I can, you know, get to know you better." He said and winked. Before Amber could reply with a very egger yes, Jasmine stepped in between them.

"As much as I hate getting involved with you one night stands, leave doll here alone." Jasmine said

"And why would I Jazz?" He said with a cocky smile on his face. "I got to her first. And I highly doubt she plays for 'your team'. And by the way Jazz, you don't scare me"

"I have no intention of that dick. And maybe I will scare you after I cut off your dick. So go away Romeo, before I shove my foot up your ass." She said with a completely serious tone

"Fine you win this time." He said and walked toward a group of blondes.

"What the fuck was that!" amber said pissed off and clearly annoyed.

"The person that just saved your little cherry. And be glad cause I usually don't do that."

"What are you talking about?" Amber's face turning a slight red

"I've know Romeo over there since middle school" She said as she pointed to him as he walked towards a car with one of the blondes in tow. "The only reason he even seamed a bit interested in you was because you look like a good fuck." She glanced over at Amber and saw that her face had dropped. She started to feel bad. "I'm sorry I'm being so rude. My name is Jasmine but you can call me Jazz if you want."

"My name is Amber." She said and smiled. Jazz was about to say something but was cut off by the principle.

"Attention people" She started. All the students turned to look at her. "Thank you. We are all excited to have you as our new incoming freshman class. We thank you and your parents for choosing to attend this school. We are positive that you will love it here. You will learn stuff about yourselves that you never knew before. Well I am going to let you guys go home and finish packing." All the students were really excited and cheering. They started rushing home to finish whatever they had left to be done. They. Well all except three. Nicky, Amber, And Jasmine. The all had a confused look on their faces. The three of them said the same thing at the same time.

"Packing?"


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I am so sorry I've been gone for so long ;-;

I haven't had a computer since my last update

Sadly the computer I used to have broke

But I have a new one now and hopefully I can get back on track.

The next chapter is going to skip a lot.

But don't worry everything will be fine.


End file.
